Longing for you
by Crazed Kitsune
Summary: Oliver visits Enrique in which time their feelings for each other become more apparent. Yaoi. One shot.


This is my first proper story Oo I'm not sure if it's any good or not. Just tell me if it isn't. 

This story contains Yaoi. If you are not comfortable with intense boy x boy relationships do not read the end of this story or maybe better still don't read it at all. 

The dashes indicate change of POV. 

Disclaimer: Oliver, Enrique and all other Beyblade characters including the show its self are copyright of Aoki Takao. I do not own or claim to own them. One thing I do own is this story, it took me seven months to put it together And I'm still alive! 

---------- Longing for you ----------

"Hey, Enrique!" Someone shouted in my ear as they tapped me on the shoulder, making me jump so I turned round.

"Oliver? You're here?" I wasn't expecting to see him until a few days later. He shrugged.

"I hope you don't mind me being so early…"

"Don't sweat it." I had made plans that day but I supposed that the girls could wait till later. "So, what were you doing here anyway?"

"Oh I was just…Hey don't be nosey." He snapped.

"Is it something to do with a girl?"

"Enrique, I'm not like you. If you must know I was here to…admire…the beautiful architecture." He grinned.

"You don't sound too sure…"

"No, I'm sure." He replied and nodded.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No…As I said I was here on business…"

I raised an eyebrow…If he was going to lie he'd better keep his story straight…

It was a chance to spend a bit more time alone with him. Robert and Johnny were supposed to be arriving the day after. So I had to use it wisely.

"Piddlesworth will take your bags for you." As the butler took his bags and guided him to his room. I noticed he had dropped something…So I picked it up.

"A diary…Oliver keeps a diary!" I stuffed my sleeve in my mouth, trying not to laugh. Well I always thought he was a bit…girly. I was about to open the pink book but I heard foot steps from behind me so I quickly hid it under my jacket. 

"What you got there?"

"Oh nothing…" This will make a good read for later.

We headed towards the main living room. I sat down and we started to talk.

"So what do you think of this proposal that Robert has made then?" Oliver questioned as he sat next to me.

"Well for a start we could have met at his house, I mean why mine?" I scratched my head. He could have given me a bit more notice. And what if the girls came round, what would he say then…

"Let's just hope Johnny doesn't throw a fit when 'teamwork' is mentioned."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Although, he'd probably want nothing to do with us afterwards."

"Huh?"

"Oliver, you seem a bit distant today."

"What?" He blushed. "Oh sorry, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"About y…Nothing really"

"What's distracting you so much then?" Before I could get an answer the phone rang.

"TEAMWORK! Who do you think I am? I'd rather die than depend on other people!" A voice yelled at me down the phone. "Tell Robert to shove his stupid idea where the sun don't shine and leave me out of this!"

"How did you…! Wait…why are you yelling at me for?" For a long time there was no reply and I was just about to put the phone down.

"Well you agreed with him…didn't you?" I gulped I wasn't sure what to say.

"Err…" I was cut short before I could continue.

"Don't tell me you're having one of your blond moments again. I guess it doesn't only apply to girls…Honestly if you decided you wanted to be a vegetarian, you'd probably end up eating a hamburger!"

"Hey! What's wrong with hamburgers!" _And what do hamburgers got to do with anything?_. "Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Look, idiot. Just because you are all too weak you want my help…" He shouted. "Why did I even think of considering you as friends! If you're going to use me like this…" True we do use him, but he deserves it…

"Now I know what the term arrogant red head means! I don't know why you take this so seriously! I mean it's only…" But he had hung up. Oliver shook his head as I sat down.

"You're the arrogant one, Enrique."

"Hey! Who asked for your comment!" I snapped back at him. His expression saddened. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

He sniffed.

"Well it looks like it's just gonna be me, you and Robert…" Oliver sighed. I stared at him. He looked so cute when he was upset. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh?" I sat there zoned out, staring at him. I suddenly got this weird urge, but I held myself back.

------

The way he was looking at me freaked me out. I caught his gaze, his eyes were wide, well wider than usual. He lent his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his head on his fist. He said nothing…The silence was uncomfortable.

It was late afternoon and quite warm so I decided to take a walk. I needed to get away from everything just so I could clear my head. So I got up and headed for the door. He snapped out of his trance.

"Oliver, where are you going?" I heard him call after me.

"Just for a walk, and taste some of the local wine." I answered.

"Wait!" He ran up to me and grabbed hold of my jacket. "I'll come with you." I turned.

"No, it is ok. I won't get drunk I promise." And I left.

I walked for a while and made my way through the vast city. Occasionally getting lost through small alley ways and big crowds of people. I wasn't too sure how long I was going to be out. I just needed to get away before I did anything that would jeopardize our friendship.

_How could I be so stupid? Am I that insane? I can't believe I turned up here thinking that..._

The sun was just setting. I sat down on a step and reflected on the last few days. How I got my self all worked up…thinking that it was going to happen…When obviously it wasn't. I wanted to comfort myself so I bought a drink…Which after finishing the whole bottle made me drowsy and unable to think clearly. I sat myself on a bench underneath a tree…And felt a bit like a tramp…

I'll never be able to tell him now. Maybe I should have never come here this early. But…I gazed into the orange sky and tried to get him out of my head but no matter how much I attempted, I always ended up thinking of him._ You don't know how much…I…I…_

I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep… 

------

He had been out for about an hour and I guessed that he would be out for quite some time.

_This is a great chance to check out his diary_…I thought. I wasn't being mean; I was just a bit curious…So I took the book out from the inside of my jacket and began to read it…that was if I could…

'Vendredi Le 28 Mars...J'avais eu de rêves étranges récemment... au sujet de moi et Enrique... j'sais pas pourquoi...Quoi qu'il en soit I essayant...'

I read on.

'Mardi le 2 avril... comment I désirent ardemment pour lui pour être dans des mes bras... Enrique...'

Even though I couldn't understand what most of it meant, I saw, as I flicked madly through the book, that every entry had my name in it. _Why is he…writing about me?_ And then I saw the last page…

'Enrique... se Potrei tagliare il mio cuore a metà... Gli avreste una metà...'

It was as if he wanted me to read it. Did he? I sat back in the chair. I felt light headed and strange. _Does he know that I had a weakness for him? How could he be so…spiteful!_

I looked over at the clock, he had been a long time…But how much is a long time? _Is it a week without a friend or a couple of hours without the one you love?_ My heart began to flutter with anxiousness.

I put the book down and stared out the large window.

_Where is he? Is he ok? No what am I worrying for he can look after himself…_ I went through my head each of the different terrible things that could have happened to him _…If anything does happen he deserves it, messing with my emotions like that…This is the first time I've really, really actually loved someone and he…he…What if he's lost! I just hope…_ I began to worry about myself, I had never worried this much before, I had never really worried before in my entire life…Love does crazy things to people.

About a few hours later he walked through the door. Tired and drunk. After all it was half past four in the morning…I had been up that long waiting for him! I walked up to him and sighed in relief.

"Oliver, are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine…Catch me…"

"Huh?" He yawned and fell asleep…I caught him round his waist and blushed.

I carried him over to a sofa and rested his head on a pillow on my lap. I started to play with a strand of his spring green hair as I thought about what he had written. _Did he really mean it? Was he trying to mess up my mind?_ All strange thoughts went through my head and all I ended up thinking in the end was_…but wouldn't that just be taking advantage of him?_

"Enrique?" He whispered.

"What?" I replied.

"I…good night…" And he sat up kissed me on the cheek before lying back down again. I froze. _He is probably drunk, right? I'm dreaming?_ I pinched myself to make sure_…No…_

"Yeah…good night, Oliver…" I lay my hand across the side of my face where he had kissed me. I really wanted for us to…For something to happen…

_Oliver, you don't know how much I feel for you… do you have to taunt me like this?_

For sometime I hovered over him…Trying to decide whether to give it a go or not. And whilst my heavy thinking I fell asleep.

------

I awoke with a start.

_Where am I? Why do my clothes smell like grass?_ Then I remembered. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

_Enrique must have forgotten to close the curtains...I froze. Enrique…_

All of a sudden I felt a leg push me of the sofa. So I turned round to see Enrique stretched out snoring. I got up from the floor and was about to make my way out the room when I realised. _Wasn't I just sleeping there!_ I blinked in bewilderment. _What is wrong with me?_

I didn't want to wake him and burden him with all my questions so I sat in my room and become conscious of the fact that if I didn't take the clothes I was wearing off soon I would probably have a swarm of flies hanging around me for the rest of the day.

So I decided to have a shower. I was sure Enrique would mind me using one. So I slipped off my clothes and walked under the soothing warm water. After a couple of minutes I heard foot steps coming towards the bathroom, I thought nothing of it until I heard the door squeak open.

I had forgotten to lock the door.

I jumped out the shower, grabbed a towel and closed my eyes, the door swung open before I could reach it and I fell over backwards. I opened one of my eyes and saw Enrique standing in front of me as red as a beetroot.

"Err…Ollie…You ok?" He reached his hand out to pull me back up. "You know next time you should remember to lock the door."

I grabbed his hand; he pulled me up so quickly that I flew straight into his arms, I blushed and turned my head to face him, it was quite comfortable. I think he thought that too. But then I actually came round to the fact that he was holding me and pushed him away.

"Enrique! Get off me!" I yelled.

"Oh my god! Ollie you're nakid!" I pushed him out the bathroom and put the towel, which had fallen on the floor, around my waist. It was just about then that I wished that I had actually stayed in the shower. It's not like he would of seen anything if I had. I can be so stupid at times. 

------

After the shower incident he didn't talk to me much. He just glared at me and turned away whenever I caught him. I knew I had seen what I shouldn't have, but there was no need to treat me like that. I had apologised, at least four times.

He sat with a frown on his face acting very unlike himself. I suppose I couldn't blame him.

I couldn't take it anymore. I kept thinking what it would be like to hold him for real. I wasn't going to let what happened earlier spoil my chance to tell him how I felt.

I caught him glancing at me, he turned away and blushed.

"Oliver?"

"What!" No doubt he had gotten his scorning lessons from Johnny.

"I…I mean th…" I stuttered. 

------

"…There's something I need to tell you…" He said. He had that look in his eyes that he had the day before. This made me turn towards him. _What is he thinking…?_

He stepped closer to me and stared strait into my eyes, and I into his. They were like two bright head lights. However much I tried I couldn't bring myself to look away. They were too dazzling.

"Oliver, I just want to say…" He sighed. "…I…Meet me here again tonight at midnight…"

"Huh?" I was confused_…Is he…? Does he…?_

For the rest of the day I wondered if he was trying to tell me that he loved me, I wanted to throw myself at him, to be honest I wanted us to end up spending the night together. But that was just me presuming things and I didn't really want our relationship to be that sensual either, plus the fact that I wasn't really talking to him after what he had done.

I tried to avoid him as much as I could to prevent a sudden out burst that might prove to be fatal towards our friendship.

When I met him again that night he was blushing like mad. He grabbed my hand. "Come with me…" And I followed him.

"Enrique…" I began to speak. "Enrique…What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, but continued to pull me along.

"Enrique I…I…" He opened a door that led to the vast garden. He began to run dragging me with him, down a path that led to a small secluded area, which was full of amazing sweet smelling flowers…I stared in awe at all the different types around me…I am a fool for beauty. _What are we doing out here in the middle of the night!_

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to tell you…" My attention turned back to him.

"Tell me what?" I blushed as I felt his breath on my cheek. I suddenly realised how close we were.

"Do you feel the same way about me, as I do you?"

"What…What do you mean?" I stood there stunned. This was what I had been waiting for…

"Do you…" He put his hand on my face. "…Love me?" My heart skipped a beat. "'Se Potrei tagliare il mio cuore a metà... Gli avreste una metà...'"

He blushed and handed me a book_...He actually read it?_ I stared at him. I was lost for words.

"You…?" I felt embarrassed.

"E potete avere tutti di miei...I would give you all of mine..." He whispered in my ear and then looked deeply into my eyes. "Oliver, last night…I thought …And I found your diary, and kept thinking that you were trying to make a fool of me…and…the shower, I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm so selfish."

I blinked and faced the ground.

"I'm the one who was selfish. I came here early…in the hope that…something would have happened. I have every right to feel guilty; I dropped my book on purpose. All those entries I had written over the last few months. I wanted you to read them. I didn't think that you would see it like that…" I closed my eyes tightly and just let the words flow out my mouth. "The truth is that…I want you Enrique…I need you…"

I opened my eyes and stared at him longingly for a response.

He grabbed me and kissed me passionately. My longing for him was so bad; this is what I always wanted to loose myself in his arms.

"We can't…not out here…What if…" I gasped in between breaths as he pushed me into a wall and made his way to my lower body, stripping me of my clothes.

I heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway and a lot of arguing. Robert had arrived no doubt and by the sound of it Johnny too.

"Don't worry; they'll just have to wait…" He smiled as soft moans parted my lips.  



End file.
